


Look at you, boy I invented you

by Holymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Help, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymuke/pseuds/Holymuke
Summary: "Michael wh-" an exposed Luke began but before he could finish, his lovely boyfriend pushed him onto their body sized mirror. "Gonna take you right here on the mirror, baby." Luke's cock gave an interested twitch. And he knew Michael could see it from the mirror. God, this is embarrassing, Luke thought.Or, The one where Michael fucks Luke against a mirror.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 70





	Look at you, boy I invented you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzyangel242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyangel242/gifts).



> This is my first muke smut pls its midnight 
> 
> Title from: in my head by Arianna grande *whips*
> 
> ALSO I LOVE YOU JAZZY MERRY CHRISTMAS

Fuck Luke. Honestly, fuck him, Michael thought. Luke is fucking dumb and Michael is so far gone for the boy. They were in their 20's now and if anything their love is even stronger now. And Luke has grown so much. And his ass, oh, don't get Michael started on his ass. All those squats paid off for the both of them.

That being said, Michael wasn't very pleased when Luke gave him a boner onstage. It wasn't even on purpose; luke is just naturally hot and Michael wants (needs) to fuck him. Now. 

Luckily, his guitar covered the tent in his boxers but he was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal. He hoped the blush on his face didn't scream "I have an erection and it's all Luke Hemmings' fault!"

He ended up playing the show as if he didn't have a raging hard on, secretly humping his guitar to gain some friction, but no one needed to know that. 

The whole thing got even worse when Calum pointed out Michael's now semi when they were in the car, driving to the home they all shared. Calum and Ashton were in the front while Michael and his oh so hot boyfriend were in the back. 

"Oi, Someone's excited, huh?" Oh, Michael's never wanted to strangle Calum more. His hand swung to cover his crotch, his cheeks immediately heating. "Uh oh, who has a hard on this time?" Ashton was only making it worse. "Our man Mikey. What did you do to the poor guy, Lucas?" 

Instead of responding, Luke looked over to his boyfriend with a smug look on his face and a chuckle leaving his mouth. Michael wanted to slap the smirk off of Luke's face and fuck him into next week.

He made the brave decision to slide over and fill the space between them. He leaned down and with the most sexy voice he could think of, whispered "You won't be laughing when I fucking wreck you when we get home, Lukey." Luke's cheeks went red. That seemed to shut the boy up, and now Michael wasn't the only one with a boner. 

XXX

Once they got home, the two boys rushed out of the car and ran to their bedroom, ignoring Calum and Ashton's laughter and whistling behind them. Next thing you know, Luke's pressed against the wall while him and Michael exchange wet, hot kisses.

"Mmm, you think it's funny giving daddy a fucking boner onstage, huh?" Involuntarily, his hand made it's way to the zipper on Luke's leather pants. Taking those pants off were always hell when it came to times like these. But being lucky enough to fuck Luke Hemmings himself made it worth it.

Luke could only reply with a whine.

"Answer me, baby" He bit the shell of Luke's ear, already having his leather pants down to his thighs. Luke's cheeks got even redder when Michael rubbed the precum appearing on his grey boxers. 

"N-no Mikey, f-fuck please just fuck me" Luke whimpered and who was Michael to say no to his boyfriend?

He grabbed Luke by his curls and pulled him into the bathroom. He didn't miss the moan that left Luke's mouth, but they would discuss that later. Who knew Luke was such a kinky boy?

Once they arrived to their rooms' bathroom, Luke had a confused look slapped across his face. Don't regular humans fuck on beds? Or was Luke insane? Either way he didn't care. As long as Michael's dick was in his ass, he was happy. Michael started to undress both him and Luke until they were both naked. Something in Michael's eye's changed. Luke, let alone his body, always made Michael go to a level of horny he didnt know was possible.

"Michael wh-" an exposed Luke began but before he could finish, his lovely boyfriend pushed him onto their body sized mirror. "Gonna take you right here on the mirror, baby." Luke's cock gave an interested twitch. And he knew Michael could see it from the mirror. God, this is embarrassing, Luke thought. That didn't stop precum from oozing from his tip, though. "Want you to see how hot you look when you spurt" He pulls on the younger boys curls, seeing if it has the same effect on him as it did earlier. His question was answered as a loud moan left Luke's lips. "Hair pulling, huh? When were you gonna tell me, Lukey?" Michael's voice made the boy shiver.

His hands were gripping the sides of the mirror and he was impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to do something, anything to him. "Mikeyyyyy please" The boy whimpered and it ended up being one of the best mistakes ever. Michael raised his hand and left a hard smack on Luke's thick ass, leaving a red hand print on it. He didn't even realized he pushed back into the slap. 

"It's daddy to you, baby." Michael began to massage the boy's ass. He was so lucky to be able to claim the ass as his. "God-fuck, sorry daddy...please fuck me" He was getting desperate and his cock was getting red and angry.

"Your wish is my command, lu. Lemme prep you" He said, teasingly stroking the boys' dick to rile him up even more. 

At this point, Luke expected Michael's fingers to stretch him. He was quite surprised when he felt something wet swiping over his hole. He gasped, looking in the mirror to see Michael bent down, Licking his asshole. "Fuck, you taste so good." Michael was enjoying himself just as much as Luke. Then Michael decided Luke deserved to be fucked so he decided to speed up the process. He grabbed the boys fat cheeks and spread them apart, revealing a needy hole, begging for something to be in it.

He gathered all of the saliva in his mouth and spit it on Luke's pink hole. The younger boy whined, pushing his ass back onto Michael's mouth. Michael smirked against his ass, stuffing his face into his hole and slithering his tongue inside. 

Luke pressed his cheek against the glass, his breath becoming shaky and fogging up the mirror. He could still see everything from Michael eating him out to his neglected, hard cock.

The older boys' tongue pressed against Luke's rim and he began to fuck Luke senseless with his tongue. "Oh fuck, daddy, don't stop - please" At this point, Luke was fucking back onto Michael's tongue. Even when Michael pulled his tongue out and Luke's ass hit his face.

"Sorry, daddy..." Luke said, looking into the mirror to see his cheeks red, his pupils dilated and his curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. Just looking at himself could've made him come but he wants his boyfriends' dick inside him; More than anything. 

"Its okay, baby. Your ass is still so tight for me...even with my spit" He groaned, pushing his boys' ass apart even further and spitting on it again. His hole fluttered and if Michael doesn't stop the teasing he thinks he'll cry. Spit was sliding out of Luke's ass, dripping down to his sensitive balls. Michael groans; it's a sight he wants implanted in his brain forever. 

That's enough torture for the poor boy, Michael thinks. He stands up and grabs Luke's large hips, positioning himself at Luke's entrance. Luke sighed in relief...finally.

Michael said fuck it and slammed into the younger boy. He squeaked, tightly gripping the mirror. Michael kept slamming hard until his balls slapped against the boys' ass and the tip of his cock hit his prostate. Michael screamed against the mirror, grinding his hips back onto Michael's thrusts. "Mmm fuck, found your sweet spot, huh, lukey?" Michael kissed Luke's blushed cheeks, continuing to hit his prostate. The curly haired boy was honestly not going to last. 

Michael grabbed Luke's hair and pushed his whole body against the mirror. Each thrust caused Luke's dick to rub up against the mirror. He was gonna lose it. "Daddyyyy can't. hold. It." He whimpered, his face smushed up against the mirror too. "Fuck, Lukey, daddy's getting there too, don't come" he groaned. 

He wanted to see how far he could push Luke over the edge so he took the boys' dirty blonde locks into his hand and gave it a harsh tug. Luke's head leaned back and he lost it. His come spurted out, all over his stomach and the mirror. 

He breathed, trying to come back from his eye when he felt Michael stop. "Did you just come?" Michael was in awe. His boyfriend really came because of his hair being pulled and god, was it hot.

"Fuck - daddy, I'm so sorry" Luke blushed, looking down at the mess he made that was currently dripping down his leg. There was so much come. 

Luke was blank for a second until a hand harshly slapped his sore ass. "Bad boy, who said you could come?" Michael just thrusted harder, slapping Luke's ass along the way. Luke whimpered. He's not a teenager anymore. He should be able to hold his come for longer than three fucking minutes. This was almost as embarrassing as the one time he came his pants because of Michael. He was so far gone for that boy.

"Hmmpffff so close, Lukey" Michael whined into the boys ear as he pounded into Luke's abused hole. The younger boy clenched his asshole in response, causing Michael to let out a bunch of curse words.

Luke was seeing stars. Hell, he was even drooling because he couldn't control it. He felt his cock fill up again and prayed Michael didn't notice. "Gonna come, gonna come, oh - holy shit!" Michael breathed into the boys' ear, spilling his hot cum into Luke's swollen ass. 

Michael was taking too long to come back from his high so Luke decided to take matters into his own hands (literally) and grabbed his dick. Michael's eyes were closed anyway. 

He steadily stroked his leaking cock when he heard Michael gasp in his ear. "Oh God, Lukey are you touching yourself?" He said, turning him around so his back was against the mirror. Luke blushed, letting go of his flushed dick. The boy looked complete and utterly spent.

"No no, baby don't let me stop you. God you're so hot" He stated, bringing his thumb to Luke's lip and the boy closed his mouth, sucking on it. He got a firm grip on his cock again and began to stroke it with his boyfriends' thumb in his mouth.

Luke was getting close again and next thing you know, he was deepthroating Michael thumb. "Fuck, you're such a slut for daddy" The older boy groaned, watching his baby jerk off. 

Once Michael's thumb his the back of his throat, Luke was coming all over his hand. His knees were weak and Michael had to help the dirty boy stand up properly. "Let's go lay down, baby, I'll get you cleaned up" Michael kissed him, slowly bringing him to their bed. Luke only nodded, forgetting what words are after coming twice.

Luke layed down, waiting for Michael to come back with a wet rag to clean him. 

They exchanged passionate kisses while Michael cleaned the dry come and saliva off of Luke's ass and stomach. 

"So.....hair pulling kink, huh?" Michael smirked, looking up at Luke's now sweaty curls. 

"Shut up! You liked it just as much as I did!" Luke smiled, knowing he was right. He was quite proud of the effect he had on the older boy but then again, Michael isn't the one who came early. 

"I did, you caught me" Michael laughed, pulling their blankets over each other and cuddling up to his spent boyfriend.

"You think Calum and Ashton heard us this time?" Luke asked, blushing at even the thought of it

"Probably. I think our neighbors heard you scream daddy in our bathroom, babe." Michael smirked, running his hands through Luke's ruined hair. "I'm convinced mama Liz heard you based off how loud you were..." 

Michael knows Luke hates when he mentions his mother in any situation but that's what made it fun. Michael loves Liz, though. If only she knew how big of a slut her son is for Michael Clifford!

"Fuck off!" Luke whined, covering his face. "Leave my mom out of this" he laughed. Poor liz.

Michael gave Luke one more kiss, just one more! "I love you, lu" it was true. Michael Clifford loves Luke hemmings. "I love you too, Mikey" the younger boy smiled, half asleep. 

They passed out as a pile of limbs, glued together and in love.

Luke is fucking dumb and Michael is so far gone for the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay sex


End file.
